


Хтосень

by andywarhol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Circus, Drabble Collection, Gen, Mystical Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: Челлендж-лист https://twitter.com/Posypkins/status/1303044265371668481?s=20
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Хтосень Сентябрьская

Cентябрьская игрива: она танцует на опадающих листьях и старается как можно дольше не касаться земли. Когда под деревьями собираются довольно большие кучи листвы, она прячется в них и наблюдает, пугая иногда своим присутствием свободных котов.

Она наблюдает за потоками людей, курсирующими на улицах по известным самим людям, но совершенно не понятным Сентябрьской, а потому крайне любопытным маршрутам и расписаниям.

Она пуглива. Дети, гомонящие, важные, так и лучащиеся своим неудержимым детским, прыгающие с визгом в уютные лиственные кучи, шлёпающие по лужам, из-за чего отражение мира и мир отражения перемешиваются, заставляют Сентябрьскую мелко дрожать и прятаться на деревьях.

Она питается душами птиц. Теми, что по осени улетают в места с более тёплым климатом: когда стая улетает, внимательный взгляд может заметить, что теней на земле меньше, чем самих птиц. Теми, что вполне способны выжить в зиму: их маленькие тельца можно порой заметить среди засыхающей травы. Они больше не в силах выдержать внезапный холод или упорхнуть от нападающей кошки.

Сентябрьская иногда заглядывает к сёстрам, но редко даёт о себе знать, не тревожа их покой. Разве что оставляет в волосах опавший лист.


	2. не два: в город едет цирк

Говорят, в город приезжает цирк. Это странно для эпохи высоких технологий, говорить о грядущих событиях. Об этом обычно трубят афиши, рассказывают блоги и информируют Средства.

Цирк - это всегда радость.

Говорят, радость не берётся из ниоткуда. Старая сказка, цена морали. Вы вообще слышали хоть раз легенды о цирке?   
  
Вы услышите мелодию, которая знакома каждому. Вы увидите огни и искры, воплощённую радость, игры и всяческие развлечения.

Вам понравится.

Знаете, что самое страшное в цирке? Клоуны. Их грим - это их настоящее лицо.


	3. Хтосень Семейная

На старых крытых «советских» балконах, что порой гордо носят архитектурно им не принадлежащее имя «лоджия», в пыльном углу где-то между банкой с малиновым вареньем и связанной бечёвкой стопкой собрания сочинений Ильича вперемешку с Юным натуралистом обретается Хтосень Семейная.

Она путается с дедушкиных снастях для рыбалки и вьёт уютные гнёзда в дачной одежде, читает старые газеты и порой качается в сохнущем на натянутых во всю длину балкона верёвках выстиранным белье.

Она приходит со сквозняками, просачивается в незаметные глазу щели, заползает вместе с дождевой водой и ветром, чтобы найти то, что считает для себя безопасным и уютным. Иногда она зимует в горшках земли для выращивания рассады или просто среди цветочного грунта.

Люди верят, что Семейная безопасна. Знающие - говорят, что она приходит к тем, кто свободен и счастлив, к тем, кому пора повзрослеть и «отложить жизнь на потом». Спрятать в сервант парадный сервиз, не от тяжёлой жизни запретить себе вкусное, потому что это «на Новый год», купить ненужное, нежеланное, нелюбимое, зато по акции.

И вместо мусорки унести хлам на балкон.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kongsted - CIRCUS

– Эй, путник! – глубокий раскатистый голос Распорядителя Карнавала с лёгкостью перекрывает счастливые визги посетителей и громкую ярмарочную музыку, что доносится отовсюду. – Да-да, именно ты, – рука в белой перчатке делает широкий жест в сторону толпы, собравшейся напротив главного входа на аттракционы перед большой светящейся вывеской “Карусель Снов”, – ты сегодня сделал один из лучших выборов в своей жизни, придя сюда! – Распорядитель поправляет полосатый ало-золотой костюм, залихватски подкручивает ус и хохочет.

– Эй, путник! Здесь живёт беззаботный задор, детская радость, взрослый смех, ты ведь чувствуешь? Сладкая вата и карамель, манящий запах попкорна, грохот хлопушек и фейерверков, словно ты попал в свой самый радостный сон, не так ли? – широченная улыбка во все тридцать два зуба не сходит с лица Распорядителя.

– Эй, путники! Не толпитесь, соблюдайте дистанцию! Мест на аттракционах хватит на всех! И уж точно никто не пройдёт мимо нашего главного развлечения – Карусели снов, – он возносит руку вверх и назад, привлекая внимание к громадному, видимому всем даже от самых ворот светящемуся куполу карусели у него за спиной, – ведь вы именно ради этого сюда пришли.


	5. Хтосень Болотная

Болотная совсем не похожа на кикимору. Более того, любое, даже мысленное и ненамеренное сравнение или упоминание этого персонажа будит в ней вселенскую тоску и практически первобытную ярость.

Она необычайно легко и глубоко улавливает чужие мысли, образы, прочитанные, увиденные или сказанные вслух, потому старается держаться как можно дальше от человеческих поселений. Рядом с ними назойливый гомон слов практически невыносим.

Болотная ещё помнит времена тишины. Она не кикимора.  
Времена тишины очень давно закончились.

Её всё чаще и чаще задевают ненавидимые слова, не важно, сказанные это другим оскорбления или детские мультики, она всё принимает на свой счёт. Она не кикимора.

Она ворует гребни у русалок, выговаривает каждому зубчику свои обиды и топит в болотной трясине. Говорят, из деревянных гребней порой прорастают странные искорёженные узловатые деревья неизвестной породы. На их тонких чёрных ветвях порой висят нанизанные тушки или скелетики мелкой живности и птиц, нетронутые никем, кроме времени.

Она не кикимора.

Болотной редко удаётся уснуть, но когда удаётся, ей снится совершенно прекрасный и совсем тихий мир. Мир, полный чёрных деревьев. Мир без людей.


	6. Сны путников, затерявшиеся на Карнавале

***

Карусель являла собой величественное зрелище: невероятно огромная, ало-золотая и искрящийся. Миг – и вы уже седлаете бока искусно сделанной фигурки гарцующей лошади. Сиденье роскошной кареты будто бы делалось специально для вас. Стоп, только что это было седло…

Очертания причудливо мерцают и расплываются, будто бы вы несётесь на космической скорости, а темноту ночи то тут, то там прорезают яркие огни и вспышки фейерверков. Со всех сторон раздаётся разноголосый смех, в котором вы узнаёте раскатистый баритон Распорядителя:

_– Четыре, три, два... Ну-с, поехали!_

Ваши глаза понемногу адаптируются к новым условиям и вы начинаете хоть что-то различать в этой кутерьме, один из освещающих аттракцион прожекторов высвечивает кусок изгороди с надписью на неизвестном вам языке. Знакомая местность выглядит иначе, чем вы помните.

***

Мир вокруг и вы вместе с ним забыли, что такое постоянство. Предметы меняют форму, постоянно перетекают друг в друга, меняют окраску и текстуру. Земля под вашими ногами грозиться стать зыбкой, а воздух вокруг - острее тысячи игл. Даже само время, кажется, течёт в обратную сторону. Голос Распорядителя заполняет всё пространство и вас вместе с ним:

_– Ничто не истинно. Всё дозволено?_

***

Завидев такой знакомый и такой материальный транспорт, вы вырываетесь вперёд в надежде покинуть странное место. В тот момент, когда до цели остаётся всего один рывок, всё резко отдаляется, а пол под вашими ногами пропадает. Вы проваливаетесь в бездну и слышите насмешливый шёпот за спиной,за которой, вы точно знаете, никого нет:

_– Насколько глубока кроличья нора?_

***

Яркой вспышкой до вас доходит осознание, что именно (здесь) не так. Лица людей, словно искусственные, застывшие неестественными масками. Вы с ужасом осознаёте, что кто-то из присутствующих в шатре был жив слишком давно, а кто-то, кажется, и вовсе не существовал в реальности… Хотя, о какой реальности можно говорить и почему это должно вас удивлять?..

***

Мир вокруг вас внезапно гаснет, и вы оказываетесь в полной непроглядной темноте. Вы пытаетесь идти вперёд наощупь, словно слепой новорожденный котёнок, размахивая руками и пытаясь докричаться до товарищей, но темнота съедает все звуки. Вам сложно сказать, сколько времени длятся ваши блуждания в долине смертной тени, когда прямо перед вами загораются огромная неоновая насмешливая надпись:

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_

***

Вы проходите мимо ярких палаток, от которых исходят заманчивые ароматы: здесь вы можете найти сладкую вату, попкорн, мороженое и другие лакомства. И собравшись уже пойти и утолить свой голод, вы видите рядом клоуна с небольшой лопатой.

_– Клоун-клоун, что ты делаешь?_

_– Рою ямку._

_– Зачем тебе ямка?_

_– Кость найти._

_– Зачем тебе кость?_

_– Гадалке отнести._

_– Зачем тебе гадалка?_

_– Вопрос спросить._

_– Какой вопрос?_

_– Сколько тебе осталось жить…_

***

Кажется, вы бесконечно долго падаете с необозримой высоты, воздуха, стремительно проносящегося вокруг совершенно не хватает для дыхания, внутренности будто бы сжимает невидимая грубая рука… но всё стихает. Вы замираете в совершенной невесомости, словно став легче пёрышка, и плавно планируете в потоках ветра. Под вами яркими огнями переливается Карусель Снов.

***

Звуки аттракционов вокруг на время затихают, приглушённые стенами павильона, вы идёте, постоянно поворачивая в одном направлении, потому что помните это главное правило прохождения всех лабиринтов. Но постепенно вам начинает казаться, что вы бродите кругами: вы определённо видели этот оставленный кем-то из посетителей фантик от мороженого и точно проходили мимо этого зеркала с заметной трещиной… Вы намереваетесь снова повернуть, когда вместо ожидаемого поворота оказывается тупик. Зеркало перед вами отражает коридор вокруг: обёртку мороженого, зеркало с трещиной – всё, кроме вас.

***

Кажется, вы бесконечно долго падаете с необозримой высоты, воздуха, стремительно проносящегося вокруг совершенно не хватает для дыхания, внутренности будто бы сжимает невидимая грубая рука… но всё стихает. Вы замираете в совершенной невесомости, словно став легче пёрышка, и плавно планируете в потоках ветра. Под вами яркими огнями переливается Карусель Снов.

***

Говорят, радость не берётся из ниоткуда. Старая сказка, цена морали. Неужели вы думали, что всё происходящее на самом деле бесплатно?

Как внезапны и противоречивы порой бывают сны.

***

Кажется, ваши дрожащие ноги наконец ощущают твёрдую почву под собой. Очертания объектов вокруг дрожат и пульсируют в каком-то неровном угасающем ритме. Это головокружение или реальность всё ещё чудит? Когда вы, наконец, промаргиваетесь и более-менее приходите в себя, вы обнаруживаете, что Карусель и остальные аттракционы исчезли, а на поляне кроме вас стоит толпа столь же оглушённых и растерянных людей.

***

 _– Спасибо вам, путники!_ – в голосе Распорядителя слышатся удовлетворённые нотки сытого кота. – _Мы получили огромное удовольствие, наблюдая за вашими приключениями на этом аттракционе. Это и было платой за вход. Вы оказались просто замечательным выбором для тестирования нашего продукта! Теперь эта игра Эйна станет доступна и другим… существам. А с вами мы ещё когда-нибудь увидимся. Возможно._


	7. Хтосень Слепая

Её мир пахнет пылью.

Говорят, она во всём похожа на сестёр: по ту сторону и на границе обитает множество разных существ, у каждого своя сила, своя общность, но сестёр объединило время. Они принадлежали осени, заключили в себе каждая небольшую её частицу, место ли, чувство ли, что-то негласное или не имеющее названия.

Слепая знает, что отличается, сёстры сказали. Но не понимает, чем.

Может показаться, что её мир состоит из звуков и коротких, мимолётных, будто и не было, прикосновений, ведь из чего бы ему состоять... Слепая ответит, если спросить: мир сделан из звуков, что не существуют, но возникают в сознании, из отложенных во времени чувств и событий, из вещей без хозяев.

Её мир – бесконечное «между».

Она хоронится в проржавевших местами старых почтовых ящиках, где под забившейся листвой и разноцветными, жёлтыми от времени или новыми рекламными листовками лежит забытое письмо, чей адресат не принадлежит уже миру живых или попросту не существовал никогда.

Она путешествует по земле в необъятных почтовых мешках или впадает в спячку в местечковых отделениях, окружённая сонными и злыми людьми, сквозь конверты и упаковку приникает к чужому – словам, мыслям, эмоциям, вещам – делая своим. Чаще всего – ненадолго, но иногда – навсегда.

Люди привыкли, что не все отправления находят своих адресатов.


	8. Хтосень Высокая

Город живёт, а его жизнь — это движение.

Но город ждёт.

Люди очень легко отказываются от собственной идентичности, отдавая себя массе. Люди — это город.

Город — это толпа.

Толпа многолика и опасна, она пугает как рой насекомых или иголки в сене.

Люди всегда наедине с толпой.

Она всегда выходит в первых рядах. Она — орудие города, незакрытая дверь, сгоревшая спичка. 

Вы всегда узнаёте её в лицо, город рождает в подсознании знакомое ощущение «я тебя где-то видел, но не могу вспомнить, кто ты». Нет, не сможете.

На самом деле у неё нет лица как такового. В мире до небоскрёбов она была гигантом, возвышающимся над всеми. Сейчас она просто Высокая.

Она покажет вам чужое лицо и улыбнётся.

Она наступит своими длинными ногами на вашу тень и та застынет, истончаясь и искажаясь по мере вашего удаления. 

Если боги благоволят вам, то скоро тень истончится настолько, что исчезнет из-под её ног и вернётся назад, соткавшись из непрожитых сумерек.

Иначе — вы оглянётесь. 

И пустота вместо её лица улыбнётся вам.


	9. Хтосень X·XI

Ей два месяца жизни от каждого года, но кругом всегда замыкается круг, рождая бесконечность.

Каждый раз она приходит в мир на новую Луну октября, нагая и простоволосая. На кромке тонкого льда поверх тёмной воды начинается её путь.

Среди малого народа, живущего у границы и за, считается удачным встретить её по дороге и поделиться – кровом, одеждой, питанием. Она благодарный гость и хороший попутчик, который уходит, не прощаясь, или пропадает из виду, стоит только моргнуть.

Её следы устланы маленькими кристаллами волшебного хрусталя. Она творит их взмахом руки прямо из воздуха, чтобы спрятать сны, которые видит всё то время,что её нет в мире. А со снами у малого народа обычно всё плохо, ведь боги сновидений больше любят людей из плоти и крови, людей с душой и живым сердцем, а не иных созданий. Потому и ищет малый народец этих встреч, а заключённые в хрустале сны – редкую ценность – прячет подальше от любопытных глаз.

Так она обрастает вещами и знакомствами, становясь взрослее и легче с каждым часом дороги. Её ведёт тихий пока ещё зов горна, которому суждено оттрубить начало Дикой охоты, и ждёт колесница с цифрами её имён..

С рассветом после Самайна её путь меняется. Она бродит без разбору по миру, крадёт время у Солнца и заплетает им свои косы. Она бормочет про себя старые сказки на разных языках, то и дело путая их друг с другом. Её прозрачный сонный хрусталь уплотняется и темнеет, к концу ноября превращаясь в кусочки золы, остывшие и безмолвные.

Она не знает, для чего... Живёт?


End file.
